


di na babalik

by myeonkais



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (happy nga ba? lmao), Angst with a Happy Ending, Exes, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: Ten years ago tinawanan lang ni Chanyeol ang kantiyaw sa kanya ni Sehun noon: wag jowain ang ka-barkada kasi pag nagbreak, awkward na umattend sa reunions.Ngayong nasa 10th year high school reunion na sila, 'di na makatawa si Chanyeol.Salamat talaga sa isang tanong ng ex niyang si Baekhyun Byun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ang dami kong feelings tonight kaya ipo-post ko na 'to lol
> 
> this is a writing exercise na ginagawa ko every sunday morning paggising ko. i've posted this on twitter as a tweet fic kaso di ko ata mapapanindigan kaya eto, compiled na lang sa ao3.
> 
> unbeta'd and copy-paste lang ito from twitter kaya mej kulang sa narration lol. pls enjoy 💛

> _laging tinitignan  
>  mukha nating dal'wa  
> mga lumang larawan  
> at mga lumang alaala  
> dating kinikilig  
> ngayon ngiti na lang_
> 
> \-- _di na babalik,_ ang bandang shirley

* * *

"Yeol, April 3 na today 'di ba?" Baekhyun suddenly blurts out habang nasa biyahe sila papunta ng La Union.

"Uhhh yeah. Bakit?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "Wala lang, I just remembered na 10th year anniversary na sana natin today."

Muntikan na niyang maapakan ang preno sa gulat.

3am na, pagod na ang utak at katawan niya mula sa trabaho at pagmamaneho. Did he just imagine that? Tulog si Baekhyun sa passenger seat kanina eh.

Is his ex-boyfriend sleep talking?

"Ano?" is all he can say, diverting his focus on the road. "Baek?"

"You heard me, Yeol."

Chanyeol glances at the smaller man beside him. Gising nga si Baekhyun, titig na titig sa kanya na tila naghihintay ng sagot.

He gulps. Of all instances, ngayon pa talaga nila pag-uusapan 'to? Kung kailan nasa biyahe sila, hours away from their destination, at silang dalawa lang ang magkasama sa kotse?

Kung kailan natutunan niyang kalimutan ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa noon? Kung kailan magkaibigan na sila ulit?

 _Nice timing, Baekhyun Byun._

"A-ah talaga ba?" he finally replies. "April 3 pala 'yon?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Di mo na tanda?"

Humigpit ang pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol sa manibela. He needs to focus. Ilang taon niyang hinanda ang sarili kay Baekhyun. He must not lose now.

"Mahina ako sa dates eh. Sorry."

A lie. Of course he knew what happened on April 3rd, 10 years ago. How can he forget? That's the first time he'd told someone "I love you" and actually meant it? Isa 'yon sa pinakamasayang araw sa buhay niya kasi doon niya natutunang ibigay nang buo ang puso niya.

Baekhyun doesn't need to know that. "April 3 'yon! Mga madaling araw din 'yon if I recall correctly. Sinagot mo ako thru text."

Baekhyun has this fond smile on his lips, and Chanyeol wonders kung anong version ng nangyari ang binibisita nito ngayon sa utak niya. A happy memory, he supposes. Bihira niyang makita ang ngiting 'yon kay Baekhyun.

"Thru text ba kita sinagot?" He tries to have a normal conversation kahit medyo apektado siya sa topic. Kaya naman niyang tiisin, kesa maging awkward sila sa biyahe.

"Ang naalala ko nung card giving kinaumagahan kita sinagot." "History revisionism ka ha!" reklamo ni Baekhyun, glaring at him. "Sayang wala na 'yung Multiply account ko, I wrote a blogpost about that day pa naman."

He didn't know that. Nacurious tuloy siya sa isinulat ni Baekhyun 10 years ago.

"Sorry, told you I suck at remembering things."

"Good thing I have an impeccable memory then," Baekhyun boasts. "I remember everything."

 _How I wish I don't remember everything, Baek,_ Chanyeol thinks, and laughs a bit to himself kasi eto na naman siya, nagpapaka-bitter over a thing na natapos na a decade ago.

He shouldn't be affected at all. Matagal na silang tapos.

At _siya_ ang tumapos sa relasyong 'yon.

But then again, he shouldn't be surprised na mag-iisip ng controversial topic si Baekhyun.

Allergic ang ex-boyfriend niya sa awkward silence, at sigurado si Chanyeol na mas pipiliin nitong tumalon na lang palabas ng kotse kesa tiisin ang 5 hour drive in deafening silence.

Sa sobrang controversial ng topic na 'to, nawala ang antok ni Chanyeol. Baka nga hindi siya makatulog buong araw, eh. Sinasadya ba ni Baekhyun 'to?

Well, he'll never know. He's known Baekhyun for 15 years yet the guy still surprises him in any way possible.

"Care to refresh my memory, then?" he supplies moments later, making sure na walang halong landi ang tono niya. Delikado na, baka kung anong isipin ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun visibly shifts in his seat, at kung tama ang basa ni Chanyeol, nagulat ito sa request niya. "Wala ka talagang maalala?"

Umiling si Chanyeol. "Naalala ko na tinext kita, pero 'yung laman hindi na."

_Sige, tanga ka rin. Gusto mo pang sa kanya manggaling, ha._

Baekhyun threw him a pointed look. "Fine, I'll refresh your memory then. 2am na magtext pa tayo, tapos pinapatulog na kita since may CAT turnover ceremony ka pa before the card giving. Nag-goodnight na ako, tapos ayun. Sinagot mo ako sabay naggoodnight ka. Hindi mo talaga natatandaan? Sobrang lame kaya no'n!"

Tama naman ang pagre-recount ni Baekhyun, pero sinadya nitong hindi isama ang importanteng parte ng text exchange na 'yon.

Chanyeol remembers Baekhyun's last text that morning.

> _Matulog ka na dyan, Yeol. Inaantok na ako. Don't worry paggising mo mahal pa rin kita. Labyu. Sleep na._

Si Baekhyun ang mas vocal sa kanilang dalawa; hindi ito natakot na ipagsigawan sa lahat kung gaano niya kagus--kamahal si Chanyeol (since 2nd year pa sila, panlalaglag ni Kyungsoo) sa buong school nila noon.

Si Baekhyun ang unang nagsabi ng I love you.

Siya rin ang nanligaw (kahit na pabiro pa noong una).

Pero noong umagang yon, iba ang atake ng mga salitang 'yon kay Chanyeol. 

_Don't worry paggising mo mahal pa rin kita._

'Yon siguro ang hinihintay niya from Baekhyun, assurance na hindi lang ito trip-trip lang, na hindi lang sila nadala sa pressure ng mga kaibigan nilang nagkaroon ng relationships bago sila magkahiwa-hiwalay for college.

Their friends couldn't blame Chanyeol at that time. Sadyang malandi si Baekhyun at nakita ni Chanyeol kung paano nagcrash and burn ang past relationships nito. Ayaw niyang mauwi sa ganon ang friendship nila.

But god, he loved Baekhyun so much then. He couldn't help it.

Ibang klaseng high ang naramdaman niya noong nagsink in sa kanya 'yon that morning. Buhay na buhay ang dugo niya at naiyak siya kasi nawala ang takot niya dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

So, he texted back.

> _**Goodnight din, Baek. Mahal kita.** _

He didn't wait for a reply.

He went back to sleep at paggising niya four hours later, nalungkot siya na walang reply si Baekhyun.

Sumama ang loob niya no'n, na may halong takot na baka ito na ang last straw ng joke ni Baekhyun

Na once he said I love you, tatawa ito at sasabihing "Ang tanga mo naman, Chanyeol Park! Belated April Fool's Day! Akala mo ba mahal talaga kita? Asa ka boy!"

He felt so stupid for falling for this...joke. Muntikan na siyang hindi sumipot sa CAT turnover that morning. Hindi niya kakayanin kung totoo man ang iniisip niya.

But thank god he did.

Si Baekhyun ang unang nakita niya sa school pagkadating niya. The smaller had been waiting for him sa waiting shed sa kanto, bitbit ang isang karton ng 1L na Chuckie.

Chanyeol would never forget Baekhyun's reaction nang makita siya nitong bumaba ng tricycle.

The smaller's eyes lit up brighter than usual...at 'yung ngiti niya... Chanyeol had never seen someone smiling beautifully like that to him. Namumula rin ang matambok na pisngi nito.

Nasira ang moment nila nang biglang bumusina ang tricycle na sinakyan ni Chanyeol. Nakaharang pala siya sa daan.

Agad siyang tumakbo papunta sa waiting shed, tuluyang nakalimutan kunin ang sukli sa driver.

Shet, tanga talaga niya.

"Sayang sukli mo," he'd heard Baekhyun say beside him. "Isang pizza roll din 'yon."

He'd slowly glanced at the smaller, wishing na 'di ito guni-guni lang.

_Siya talaga 'to, 'di ba? I'm not imagining things?_

Di niya napigilan ang sarili from poking Baekhyun's right cheek. One, two...okay malambot nga. Namumula pa rin. Toto— "Yeol? Okay ka lang ba?" He'd retracted his hand in an instant. Baekhyun's really here.

"Uhh...oo. Sorry inaantok pa ako."

Ngumiti ulit si Baekhyun. "Kulit mo kasi eh! Pinapatulog kita nang maaga kanina tapos...hmp!"

"Bawi na lang ako ng tulog pag-uwi ko. Tara na, male-late na ako."

"Teka, your beret." Tinuro ni Baekhyun ang nasa ulo niya. "Ayusin ko lang. Nabo-bother ako eh."

Inabot sa kanya ni Baekhyun ang karton ng Chuckie bago nito ayusin ang beret. Ilang beses nang ginawa 'yon ni Baekhyun for him but that moment was very different. Iniiwasan ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya and it took him longer than usual. Mas namula pa ang pisngi nito. 

_Cute mo._

_"_ A-ayan okay na." Mabilis na lumayo si Baekhyun sa kanya. "Tara na, male-late ka na."

"So hindi natin pag-uusapan?"

"Ang alin, Yeol?"

"Yung text ko sa 'yo kanina."

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. "Ha? Wala ka namang text kanina ah."

"Meron! Nagreply ako sa goodnight mo. Check mo pa."

"Wala nga akong nareceive!"

Muling kinabahan si Chanyeol. Niloloko lang ba siya ni Baekhyun? Panaginip lang ba niya ang text na 'yon? Nag-expire na ba ang Unlitxt20 niya at hindi nasend ang text niya?

Kinuha niya ang cellphone sa bag at chineck ang sent items niya.

Nasend ang text!

"Wag ka nga, Baek! Nasa sent items ko pa o!" Pinakita niya ang text kay Baekhyun. "Ayan, sent to your number. Tapos na ang April Fool's, tigil mo na yang joke time mo."

Hinintay niya ang punchline from Baekhyun, na usually magsisimula sa isang malakas na tawa, hampas sa braso, sabay banat ng "Hahaha galing ko umarte diba? Of course nabasa ko! Tara na nga!"

Pero kabaligtaran ang nangyari. Tahimik lang si Baekhyun, tulala sa phone screen niya at wait... ba't may luha sa mga mata niya?

"Baek? O-okay ka lang?"

"Totoo ba yang reply mo?"

He'd nodded slowly, watching Baekhyun's next reaction. The smaller had stopped breathing, droopy eyes widened in an instant.

Di pala talaga alam ni Baekhyun.

Shit.

Lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Chanyeol. "Check mo ulit phone mo," he lamely said, "baka nabuksan mo na kanina pagkagising or something."

Kinapa ni Baekhyun ang phone sa bulsa ng pantalon niya, eyes never leaving his. Binuksan niya ang Messages at huminga muna nang malalim bago i-check ang huling text sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

"Oh my god."

Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa phone at kay Chanyeol. First time niyang makitang kabado ang mga mata ni Baekhyun Byun na laging maningning sa saya at kalokohan.

 _Oh. He's scared, too._

"Ch-chanyeol...is this true?" tanong niya, nangingilid na ang luha sa kaba. "Mahal mo na ako?"

"Hindi."

Agad na bumagsak ang balikat ni Baekhyun.

"I-I mean! Shit, sorry. Yung tanong mo kasi, eh. 'Mahal mo _na_ ako?' Rephrase mo."

"Pota, semantics!"

"Baek."

Kahit kabado pa rin, Baekhyun managed to threw him an annoyed look. "Fine. Dami mong alam ha. Chanyeol, mahal mo ba ako?"

Baekhyun's eyes were wide and terrified, at doon lang narealize ni Chanyeol na once sinagot niya ito, they can never go back. They can be either be a happy ending in the future o magiging isa sila sa couples who are better off as friends lang.

That time, Chanyeol didn't care.

Matapang siya, eh. They could worry about the future together.

"Oo, Baekhyun. Mahal kita. By the looks of it, matagal na pala."

He would never forget the way his swelled at the sight of Baekhyun Byun smiling at him, all bright eyes and smiles, a flush spreading on his cheeks.

(As if kaya niyang kalimutan si Baekhyun Byun. Asa.)

"Matagal na pala, ha?" Baekhyun shoved him playfully, at natawa siya sa pout nito. "Ang hirap mong ligawan tapos matagal mo na pala akong mahal! Hmp!"

His hand found Baekhyun's, clutching it tight against his chest. "Sorry, natakot lang. At least nakarating ako rito. Salamat sa paghihintay."

"Okay lang, basta ikaw. Salamat din, Yeol." Baekhyun placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. "Tara na, male-late ka pa eh. Mamaya na tayo mag-usap."

Magka-holding hands silang pumasok sa school minutes later, much to everyone's surprise and delight.   
Finally, natapos na rin ang paghihintay.

Iyan ang natatandaan ng 27 year old Chanyeol Park sa nangyari noong April 3, 10 years ago. He's not sure kung ganyan din ba ang nasa alaala ng 27 year old Baekhyun Byun ngayon. After all, they haven't talked about their relationship after nilang magbreak just four months after they'd gotten together.

Masokista na kung masokista, pero gustong malaman ni Chanyeol kung totoo bang naaalala ni Baekhyun ang lahat. Baka sakaling hindi lang siya ang nasasaktan kapag naaalala niya ang nangyari noong araw na 'yon.

"Ah talaga ba? Anong tinext ko sa 'yo no'n?" pasimpleng tanong ni Chanyeol kahit kabado ito. Feeling niya magsisinungaling si Baekhyun at iiwas sa topic. Shit.

"Sabi mo, 'Goodnight din, Baek. Mahal kita," Baekhyun recites from his memory with a fond smile on his lips, glancing at him. Chanyeol can hear his heart pounding in his ears. "Di ko pa nga nabasa yung text mo eh. Ikaw pa nagpakita sa 'kin remember?" 

"Ah...wait did this happen sa waiting shed?"

 _Acting ka pang gago ka sige._

"Oo! So you remember!"

"Not that much," Chanyeol lies again. "I have a bad memory, remember?"

Baekhyun seems to deflate then, but before Chanyeol can say anything, he perks up.

"Sus, joke lang. It happened a decade ago, malamang nakalimutan mo na." Baekhyun slips out a sad smile. "Grabe ano, a decade. Ni hindi man lang tayo nagtagal ng 6 months."

Chanyeol can't help but feel defensive all of a sudden. Ito na ba ang moment na sisisihin siya ni Baekhyun for breaking up with him all those years ago?

Baekhyun must've felt him tensed beside him so he adds, "I mean, sa dami nating nagjowaan noong 4th year wala man lang natirang last couple standing. Sayang, perfect pa naman sana for our reunion."

"Bihira lang ang high school relationships na nagtatagal, Baek," he blurts out with a nip of bitterness. "Swerte na kung sila ang magkakatuluyan sa dulo. Yung iba, siguro mas okay nang di na tumagal. Failed high school relationships are experiences you'll laugh at reunions when you get older. At least na-experience mo, natin pala."

The silence in the car is deafening. Naguilty si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. It came off harsh than he intended.

Parang minaliit niya ang feelings niya kay Baekhyun noon and vice-versa. Parang hindi siya ang nakipagbreak kay Baekhyun sa Freedom Park 10 years ago.

Parang hindi siya ang unang nanakit sa kanilang dalawa.

He's about to apologize nang biglang humikab at nag-unat si Baekhyun sa tabi niya. "Well, you're right," he says, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Magready ka na sa pang-aasar ni Jongdae mamaya. Alam mo naman yon, natitirang Baekyeol shipper sa 'tin."

Chanyeol lets out a nervous laugh. Shit, patay siya sa best friend mamaya. "Don't worry, aasarin ko rin siya."

"Good." Nakahinga na nang maluwag si Chanyeol nang tumahimik si Baekhyun. Nakatulog na siguro.

He's about to turn on the radio for some music when the smaller speaks again.

"Yeol?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm thankful that I've had the chance to experience it with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uy, okay ka lang ba?"

Chanyeol yelps as he jumps up, scrambling to pick up his spoon that fell on the pot of kare-kare in front of him. He looks over his shoulder and finds Jongdae behind him.

He's slightly alarmed by the smirk that crosses his best friend's lips.

"Puta naman, Dae. Wag ganyan," inis niyang sabi. Pinalitan niya ang hawak na kutsara bago balikan ang kausap. "Kainis naman 'to eh."

Tawang-tawa naman si Jongdae sa reaksyon niya. His best friend loves scaring him so much ang annoying na minsan. "Ang lalim kasi ng iniisip mo dyan. Kanina ka pa kaya tulala sa kare-kare."

"S-sorry," he says sheepishly. "Antok pa kasi ako."

Tahimik siyang hinintay ni Jongdae na kumuha ng pagkain at sinamahan pa sa kalapit na table sa communal dining area. Solo nila ang buong area, their friends nowhere to be found.

"Nasa beach sila naglalaro," Jongdae answers his unspoken question.

Chanyeol shrugs. Good, he can still avoid an awkward conversation with _him_. Pagod pa ang utak at katawan niya from yesterday's work day at sa almost 4-hour drive papunta ng Elyu.

He needs loads of coffee bago niya harapin ang araw na 'to.

Nasa Elyu sila this weekend for their high school 10th year reunion. Si Jongdae, ang kanilang class president, ang punong-abala sa event na 'to na halos 6 months niyang inasikaso. Chanyeol had thought madali lang i-organize 'to, tipong magpo-post ka lang sa Facebook group ng poll about sa preferred reunion date and location or isang message lang sa Messenger/Telegram solved na, may a-attend na.

Mali na naman siya dahil nahirapan si Jongdae sa pagpili ng date at location pa lang. He'd tried to accommodate everyone's requests kaso wala, hindi swak sa schedules ng iba ang binotong date at location ng majority. Ang ending, halos ang barkada lang nila ang makakapunta sa reunion.

Doon lang totally nagsink in kay Chanyeol na totoong tumatanda na sila at may iba't ibang priority sa buhay.

"Si Do ba nagluto nito?" he asks Jongdae, pointing at the food he's eating. Wala pang 2 minutes paubos na niya. He's that hungry.

Jongdae nods. "Sarap, ano? Nastress ako dyan kay Do, kakatapos lang magluto ng lunch pero naghahanda na for dinner ngayon. Masyadong kinareer ang pagiging host."

"Eh si Jongin nagluluto na rin?"

"Asa ka. Siya bantay sa front desk ngayon."

Chanyeol snorts at that. "Ganda nito ha," he says as his eyes scan the whole place. "May tambayan na tayo rito sa North. Sarap."

Inoffer ng mag-asawang Kyungsoo at Jongin na sa beachside hostel nila ganapin ang kanilang reunion. Mga two years na rin silang nakatira sa Elyu after seryosohin ni Jongin ang pagiging professional surfer, samantalang PolSci professor naman si Kyungsoo sa isang state uni sa Baguio.

Chanyeol is very happy for the couple. He'd never thought na aabot ang dalawa sa kasalan at nagrelocate pa sa probinsya. 10 years ago kasi, away-bati ang dalawa at napakadalas magbreak. Nabawasan lang ang immature tendencies nila nang makapasa sa Diliman si Do at Los Baños naman si Jongin noong CETs.

Everyone had thought na di nila kakayanin ang LDR, but joke's on the non-believers dahil sila na lang ang last high school couple standing sa batch nila.

"Oo nga eh. Feel na feel ko ang minimalist design nito," comment ni Jongdae. "It's so.... Do, di ba?"

Chanyeol agrees. "Actually di ko pa nachi-check yung kwarto ko kanina. Sobrang pagod ko bagsak ako sa kama pagdating."

Bumalik ulit ang smirk sa labi ni Jongdae. Shit, ito na ang kinakakatakutan ni Chanyeol. Aatake na naman ang best friend. "So musta naman biyahe _niyo_ , Yeol? Kapagod nga ba? Di ba kayo nag-away ni Baek?"

"Sira," he scoffs. "Nakarating naman kami nang buhay dito, di ba?"

"Hmmm did something happen tho? Kasi I remember assigning both of you in the same room kaso Baek insisted na doon siya sa room ni Yixing. Sobrang weird, he knew about the room assignments bef—"

"W-what?"

Nalunok agad ni Chanyeol ang isang spoonful ng kanin sa sobrang gulat. He doesn't care kung mabulunan siya. Tama ba ang dinig niya? Roommates dapat sila ni Baekhyun?

At nagpalipat ito ng kwarto?

Shit.

"Ay di ko ba nasabi yon sa 'yo?" sabi ni Jongdae, tila nang-iinis pa. "Don't worry, roomies na sila ni Xing. Solo mo na ang room."

"O-okay."

"So, ano ngang nangyari sa inyo ni Baek?"

He rolls his eyes. "Wala nga. Tigilan mo na kami, Dae. Not gonna happen again."

"Yeol naman eh! You can't lie to me. Obvious ka masyado dyan. Sige ka bitbit mo yang whatever na yan buong reunion. Di ka mag-eenjoy."

God, Chanyeol badly wants to share the conversation Baekhyun had started earlier kaso knowing Jongdae, he'll take it as a proof na di pa nakaka-move on si Baekhyun sa kanya.

Which is so impossible. Sa kanilang dalawa, si Baekhyun ang unang nagmove on. Siya 'tong nahihirapan pa nang kaunti hanggang ngayon.

Pero tama rin si Jongdae, eh. Somebody needs to talk some sense to him para mawala na 'tong burden sa loob niya. Iba pa naman siya kapag nawawala sa mood, madadamay ang lahat ng nakapalibot sa kanya. Ayaw niyang masira ang pinaghirapan ni Jongdae kaya....

"Fine," he gives in, earning a wide smile from Jongdae. "May nangyari nga—"

"Oh my god nagkaayos na kayo? Kayo na ulit?"

"Hindi nga, Dae."

Jongdae's face fell. "Ay, anong nangyari?"

Chanyeol sighs, putting down the spoon before answering.

"Sinabi niya kanina na...na supposedly 10th anniversary namin today. Kung kami pa rin ngayon."

Jongdae frowns, looks at him in a considering manner. "Shit, April 3 ba kayo?"

He nods, his words stick in his throat.

"Happy anniv sa inyo, I guess."


End file.
